Aventuras em Heaveland
by Lina-Chan s2 n.n
Summary: Essa é uma historia que fala sobre um conflito entre Vampiros e Bruxas, será possível haver uum sentimento entre essas duas raças? InuXKag SessXRin MirXSan KouXAya
1. Apresentações

**n/a: **Olá essa é a primeira fic que eu estou postando, então por favor não matem uma pobre escritora fracassada logo no primeiro cap, eu sei que sou uma eterna fracassada então não precisam me lembrar disso tá? n.n' bom, então aí vai né?

Fala:

- Bla bla bla

Feitiço:

- _Bla bla bla_

Autora enchendo o saco:

(**n/a**: bla bla bla)

Os personagens de Rumiko Takahashi e Stephenie Meyer não me pertencem, para a infelicidade das fãs.

Aventuras em Heaveland

Carolina(Linaa-chan)

Com apoio de: cri cri criiii

Capítulo 1

Em um mundo paralelo, duas raças vivem em conflito eterno: Vampiros X Bruxas, o motivo disso é uma antiga richa entre eles, poucos sabem o motivo, mas, apesar de viverem em conflito, eles se dão bem o bastante para viverem em uma, quase, harmonia, só discutem quando um entra no território do outro sem permissão da realeza, mas parece que alguns vampiros ignoram isso: (**n/a:** aqui eles são um pouquinho rebeldes, eu não resisti!)

- Inuyasha! Espera! Eu é que não vou ser a janta dos Volturi por essa sua curiosidade! - era um vampiro, moreno, cabelos negros, curtos mas presos em um rabinho, ele tinha olhos azuis escuros.

- Mirok, não enche! Você e o Sesshoumaru aceitaram vir, agora não reclamem! - disse outro vampiro, esse tinha cabelos longos branco/prateados, tinha franja, duas orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça e olhos na cor de mel.

- Inuyasha, vai com calma! Estamos quase no território das bruxas! – este tinha os cabelos no mesmo tom do outro, só que mais longos, tinha franja, tinha uma meia lua lilás na testa e listras na bochecha no mesmo tom, orelhas no local normal ,pontudas, e olhos na cor de mel.

- Tá bom Sesshou! - o Sesshoumaru rosnou com o apelido (**n/a**: eu sei que não faz sentido, mas vocês vão ver que essa fic vai ser meio triste) mas logo se recompôs, já estava acostumado com os apelidos que seu irmão lhe dava, Inuyasha logo estava andando ao lado de Mirok e seu irmão, logo avistavam o vilarejo e castelo das bruxas.

Não muito longe dali, três bruxas tentavam atrapalhadamente ditar um feitiço:

- _À partir de_ ... - elas param e uma bruxa de cabelos negros e longos, franja, olhos azuis claros e lindas curvas diz:

- Eu esqueci! n.n' – as outras duas suspiram e outra bruxa morena de cabelos castanhos e longos, franja, olhos na cor castanha e corpo bem definido disse:

- Kagome, já é a terceira vez! Na primeira você falou errado, na segunda você nem falou e agora você esquece! Tenta acertar, tá? – ela concorda sem graça e elas formam um círculo e continuam:

-_ À partir de __maintenant__ tout __ce__qui__ est __rond__dans__ cette __salle__sera__ carré!_(a partir de agora tudo que é redondo nesta sala vai ficar quadrado!) – logo se podia ouvir uma explosão e ver três bruxas atiradas no chão resmungando:

- Uimasti! (Droga) - disse a de cabelos castanhos, se levantando.

- Ma ei usu, see juhtus jälle! (Não acredito que isso aconteceu de novo!) - disse Kagome, tentando se levantar mas caindo de cara no chão.

- Rays! (Raios!) – diz uma bruxa de cabelos longos e negros, franja, olhos castanhos e traços infantis para a idade que se levanta e vai ajudar a Kagome, que continuava no chão, dizendo coisas ininteligíveis, depois que ela levantou, disse:

- Ela não pode saber! - e a de traços infantis diz:

- Isso mesmo Kagome! – ela se dirige a de cabelos castanhos - Você não vai contar, não é Sango? -

- Claro que não Rin! Se Kaede souber, desta vez, nos mata! - e Kagome fala:

- Falando no diabo ela está vindo! - elas se arrumam em uma velocidade incrível e esperam ela chegar, quando chega, Kaede fica na porta e diz:

- Não vou demorar, só vim ver se estão bem. Espero que tenham tomado juízo e não tenham aprontado nada desta vez! – as três negam nervosamente e Kaede arqueia a sobrancelha e continua:

- Há vampiros pela cidade, é estranho que você não tenha percebido, Kagome. É melhor correrem se quiserem salvar estes! – elas saem correndo, mas Kagome tropeça no beiral da porta e cai de cara no chão, Rin e Sango voltam e a ajudam dizendo juntas:

- Kagome Higurashi! Já é a décima vez hoje! – ela levanta com uma gota na cabeça e elas continuam correndo até a praça central, Kaede ainda estava na porta, tinha duas enormes gotas na cabeça e se perguntava:

- Como pode alguém ser tão desastrada? - ela balança a cabeça espantado o pensamento e vai embora.

**n/a:** Eu sei meus amados leitores O.O Não! Espera! Pedra não! Ufa! n.n' Obrigado Eu prometo melhorar, bom talvez nem tanto... Mas por favor não me abandonem!

Lina - Chan s2 n.n


	2. Primeira briga

**n/a:** Oieee! Eu sou a escritora mais feliz do mundoooooo! Recebi a minha primeira review:

**Ayame Gawaine: **veleu pela review! E sim, vou mesmo fazer isso!

Desculpem a demora, é que eu estou meio atolada em relação a escola, enfim , vocês sabem do que falo, não?

Eu, infelizmente, vou ser bem má durante a fic, talvez não agora, mais depois, quem garante, né?

Fala:

- Blá blá blá...

Feitiço:

- _Blá blá blá..._

Autora com nada melhor pra fazer além de opinar onde não é chamada:

(**n/a: **blá blá blá...)

Os personagens de Rumiko Takahashi e Stephenie Meyer não me pertencem, para a infelicidade das fãs.

Aventuras em Heaveland

Carolina (Lina - Chan)

Com apoio de: cri cri ... GASP! Cof cof! Quem é que botou esse guizo aqui?

Capítulo 2

_- Há vampiros pela cidade, é estranho que você não tenha percebido Kagome. É melhor correrem se quiserem salvar estes! – elas saem correndo, mas Kagome tropeça no beiral da porta e cai de cara no chão, Rin e Sango voltam e a ajudam dizendo juntas:_

_- Kagome Higurashi! Já é a décima vez hoje! – ela levanta com uma gota na cabeça e elas continuam correndo até a praça central, Kaede ainda estava na porta, tinha duas enormes gotas na cabeça e se perguntava:_

_- Como pode alguém ser tão desastrada? - ela balança a cabeça espantando o pensamento e vai embora._

Não muito longe...

- VAMPIROS! O QUE QUEREM AQUI? -

**- Calma! Viemos em paz apenas conhecer o vilarejo, sei que não temos autorização, mas... AI! Inuyasha! – Mirok tentava, em vão, se explicar por ter passado a mão em três bruxas e por estarem sem autorização, e leva um soco de Inuyasha, que diz:**

- Perdoem ele, maldição de família! - ele sorri amarelo e fica com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- Ora! Não nos enganem! Além de serem vampiros, são de duas das três famílias que odiamos: Houshi! - disse apontando para o Mirok, que se esconde atrás de Sesshoumaru - E Taisho! – disse apontando para Inuyasha e depois para Sesshoumaru - Sem contar os Volturi! Saiam daqui se não tiverem mesmo uma autorização! - nisso alguém fala (**n/a:** na verdade grita n.n"):

- Eles tem autorização sim senhoras! Eles perderam no caminho e nós acabamos de achar! – todos olham pra elas, e elas correm pra frente dos três vampiros, Kagome sussurra um feitiço antes que Inuyasha pudesse falar algo:

- _J'ai besoin d'un permis!_ (preciso de uma autorização!) - logo uma folha com a assinatura de Aro, Caius e Marcus aparece em sua mão, coloca a folha em sua frente e diz:

- Pronto. Viram? Eles tem uma autorização! Podem conferir. - nisso as outras bruxas se aproximam franzindo o cenho, até que uma delas diz:

- Tudo bem então, mas onde eles vão ficar? - os vampiros iam responder, mas novamente foram interrompidos, dessa vez pela Rin:

- Eles vão ficar na nossa casa, não é? - eles concordam e ela sai arrastando o Sesshoumaru, Kagome faz o mesmo com Inuyasha e Sango também puxa Mirok. Logo que chegam na casa das bruxas, elas trancam a porta e suspiram, Sango aponta ameaçadoramente o dedo para eles e diz:

- O que vocês tinham na cabeça? Minhoca? Não deviam vir aqui sem autorização dos Volturi! - e eles respondem em coro:

- Não vemos nada de ruim nisso! - elas ficam vermelhas e os expulsam pra fora da casa gritando:

- IDIOODID! (idiotas!) - eles pedem desculpas e elas cedem, eles entram novamente e Mirok dá um sorriso radiante e diz:

- Bom, nós ainda não nos apresentamos, eu sou Mirok Houshi e eles são Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru Taisho! - ele aponta para si e depois para eles, Kagome sorri e, meio cansada, se joga no sofá, enquanto a Rin sorri e diz:

- Nós somos irmãs, eu sou Rin Higurashi e elas são Kagome e Sango Higurashi! Sejam bem vindos, Miro-kun, Inu-kun e Sesshy-kun! - o Sesshoumaru emburra com o apelido e vira a cara, Inuyasha sorri e começa a falar repetidamente "Sesshy-kun!", a Sango animou-se um pouco e Inuyasha pergunta:

- Mas que língua vocês estavam falando? – Kagome o olha, ainda indisposta e responde:

- Os feitiços nós falamos em francês e alguma outra coisa em estoniano, mas nossa língua oficial é galês. - eles entenderam e ela continua:

- Me desculpem, mas eu preciso ir. – eles confirmam e Rin e Sango se olham, Kagome levanta e vai se apoiando na parede até o seu quarto, Sango se vira pra eles e diz:

- Olha, fiquem aqui e se sintam a vontade que eu vou fazer um chá! Rin, Kagome näete, et see ei ole õige, puhastab! (Rin, vai ver a Kagome que ela não está bem, apura!) - ela confirmou e os vampiros ficaram boiando (**n/a:** eu sei, isso não é um termo aceitável n.n"), ela foi fazer o chá e a Rin foi para o quarto, eles ficaram na sala em silêncio até que ouviram um grito:

- SANGOO! VEM AQUI QUE A KAGOME NÃO TÁ LEGAL! - nisso Sango passou correndo e entrou no quarto.

**n/a: **Oi gente aí está o segundo cap espero que tenham gostado.

Lina - Chan s2 n.n


	3. Outro vampiro

**n/a: **Olá pessoas, demorei muito? *multidão de leitores enfurecidos batendo na cabeça da autora* Tá, tá! Eu já entendi! Mas eu voltei, não? n.n, bem aí vai a resposta para minha única leitora-autora responsável:

**Ayame Gawaine: **Brigado pela review, e aí vai a resposta: 1)Destino *risada maléfica* 2)Não entendi a pergunta, mas prometo que vou tentar responder! *cara decidida*

Fala:

- Blá blá blá...

Feitiço:

- _Blá blá blá..._

Autora mais desastrada e chata do mundo falando:

(**n/a: **blá blá blá...)

Os personagens de Rumiko Takahashi e Stephenie Meyer não me pertencem, para a infelicidade das fãs.

Aventuras em Heaveland

Carolina(Lina)

Com apoio de: cri cri crii… ah eu me demito!(**n/a:**¬¬ eu nem te contratei!)

Capítulo 3

_- Olha, fiquem aqui e se sintam a vontade que eu vou fazer um chá! Rin, Kagome näete, et see ei ole õige, puhastab! (Rin, vai ver a Kagome que ela não está bem, apura!) - ela confirmou e os vampiros ficaram boiando (__**n/a:**__ eu sei, isso não é um termo aceitável n.n"), ela foi fazer o chá e a Rin foi para o quarto, eles ficaram na sala em silêncio até que ouviram um grito:_

_- SANGOO! VEM AQUI QUE A KAGOME NÃO TÁ LEGAL! - nisso Sango passou correndo e entrou no quarto._

Os vampiros a seguiram e encontraram Kagome de pé, com uma aura negra, orelhas de cachorro negras no topo da cabeça, olhos fechados e garras afiadas, ela permanece do mesmo jeito até a Sango grita:

- KAGOMEE! - ela abre os olhos e, com o susto, cai de bunda no chão e diz:

- Sango! Ai, eu fiz de novo, não? - ela concorda e ao mesmo tempo discorda dizendo:

- Desisto de entender, mas porque se irritou? - e ela fica com uma gota enorme na cabeça e responde:

- Azarada demais! - todos ficam com uma gota enorme na cabeça (**n/a:** Festival de gotas! XD) nisso alguém bate na porta e elas correm pra sala, e Kagome diz:

- É a Kaede! - elas confirmam e os meninos a seguem no vácuo total (**n/a:** outro termo inaceitável n.n' ) e Mirok diz mais para si do que para eles:

- Kami-sama o que eu fiz pra parar num paraíso de mulheres? Obrigada! *olhinhos brilhando* - mas Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru escutam e batem em sua cabeça dizendo:

- Ele não muda mesmo! - mas logo Kagome abre a porta e dá de cara com um vampiro de porte atlético, cabelos longos, negros e presos a um rabo, franja e lindos olhos azuis, ele lhe pega a mão e lhe tasca um beijo dizendo:

- Prazer, sou Kouga Woulf! Sou enviado de Espelho para buscar os imbecis, espero que não tenham causado problemas a vocês. - ela sorri amarelo e fica com uma gota na cabeça mas responde:

- Poxa, é a terceira vez essa semana que eu erro, mas de quem está falando? Ah e meu nome é Kagome Higurashi! – Rin se aproxima dela e diz:

- Dos vampiros! - e de repente algo quase acerta Kouga na cabeça e ele diz:

- Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Mirok, podem sair, vamos agora pra Volterra! Já causaram problemas demais a essas jovens! -

**n/a:** Oie, eu sei, ficou (muito) pequeno, não? Mas eu vou tentar aumentar viu! Bom até a próxima e tchau!

Lina – Chan s2 n.n

P.S.: Quero reviews, no mínimo duas viu?


	4. Revelação

**n/a:** Nhaaa! Como fizeram isso com uma pobre autora-mirim? Sorte que a Ayame salva vocês, hein! Bom não resisti e vou postar com uma review só mesmo, aí vai a resposta da review:

**Ayame Gawaine:** Oie de novo! Brigado por ler a fic e ter (muita, santa) paciência pra me esperar, aí vai a resposta:1) Bom, eles chegaram lá por causa de uma curiosidade do Inuyasha em conhecer as bruxas, já que o mesmo nunca havia visto uma, e eles chegaram lá porque é uma outra dimensão e seria, nos nossos anos, por volta de 3975 a.C., mas lá eles são um pouco mais adiantados com a "tecnologia" pra época, viu? Ah, não posso falar mais que isso, senão estraga! 2) Bom o que aconteceu com ela eu não posso contar, pois você vai saber nesse cap!

Fala:

- Blá blá blá...

Feitiço:

- _Blá blá blá_...

Autora totalmente sem noção interrompendo a fic:

(**n/a:** blá blá blá)

Os personagens de Rumiko Takahashi e Stephenie Meyer não me pertencem, para a infelicidade das fans.

Aventuras em Heaveland

Lina(Carolina)

Com apoio de: croach croach croach (**n/a: **quem colocou esse sapo aí?)

Capítulo 4

_ - Poxa, é a terceira vez essa semana que eu erro, mas de quem está falando? Ah e meu nome é Kagome Higurashi! – Rin se aproxima dela e diz:_

_- Dos vampiros! - e de repente algo quase acerta Kouga na cabeça e ele diz:_

_- Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Mirok, podem sair, vamos agora pra Volterra! Já causaram problemas demais a essas jovens! - _

Eles se recusam e todos entram na casa fechando a porta.

- Nós não voltaremos para o bando de Espelho, desista Kouga! - ele balança a cabeça negativamente e suspira cançado dizendo:

- Teimosos, mas e vocês, quem são? - ele pergunta já de bom humor, elas se apresentam e ele ia falar algo mas é interrompido pela Kagome:

- É a Kaede, dessa vez é o cheiro dela! Esconde! – as três bruxas tacam (**n/a:** outro termo inaceitável, eu vou fazer uma lista ¬¬") o Kouga para debaixo do sofá e alguém bate na porta, Kagome faz um gesto pedindo para todos ficarem em silêncio e ela vai até a porta e a abre, Kaede entra fechando a porta e diz:

- Boas vindas aos vampiros! Kagome, eu tenho más noticias das Nayamoto! – Kagome fechou a cara juntamente com Rin e Sango, e os meninos prestam atenção na conversa em silêncio, Kaede continua:

- Kikyou está uma fera por vocês estarem abrigando esses vampiros que, por sinal, estão sem uma autorização! (**n/a:** nem eu sei como ela sabe disso o.O") E aposto que ela está vindo com as outras duas! – Kagome praticamente rosna assustando a todos dizendo:

- Pois ela que venha, estou esperando! – a Rin quase grita, percebendo que ela estava se transformando, ela se esconde atrás de Sesshoumaru, que estranha a situação, e Sango fala:

- Kagome, se controla! Imagina se ficasse assim toda a vez que brigamos, estaríamos mortas! – Kagome suspira e relaxa um pouco, Kaede revira os olhos e diz:

- Bom, eu vou indo! Kagome, aguente firme aí, porque vocês e as Nayamoto se conhecem! – com essa frase Kaede sai da casa fechando a porta, Kouga sai de baixo do sofá reclamando de dor nas costas e perguntando:

- O que deu em vocês? – e Sango responde, já que a Rin estava distraída e Kagome havia se jogado no sofá e posto a cabeça entre as mãos irritada:

- Kaede só sabia de três vampiros e ia encrencar com mais um, mas Rin, porque não ajuda a Kagome? – ela concorda e se senta ao lado de Kagome, mas mal tem tempo de pronunciar seu nome e batem na porta, Rin fez menção de ir à porta, mas Kagome a interrompeu dizendo:

- Este é um assunto que vocês podem deixar comigo, elas não podem me expulsar daqui, não fiz nada demais! – ela se levanta e vai até a porta, e pensa duas vezes antes de abrir, e resolve abrir (**n/a:** não! sério? n.n"), assim que abre Kikyou enfia o dedo em seu nariz e a empurra para dentro dizendo com sua voz esganiçada: (**n/a:** dá-lhe patada na Kikybosta! Mas nada contra a quem gosta dela, viu?)

- Sua imbecil! Como pôde abrigar esses vampiros sem uma autorização! – Abi e Urasue, as outras duas Yamamoto, entram atrás de Kikyou, Kagome dá um tapa no dedo do Kikyou e diz já irritada:

- 1º) Eles tem autorização, megera. 2º) Eu não sou obrigada a receber ordens suas! E 3º) Vocês não chegaram em boa hora! – a aura negra em volta de Kagome começava a se formar quando Kikyou falou:

- Ah é? Então vai começar a se juntar a sua laia! Hein? _Vampirinha_! – o sangue subiu as veias de Kagome, e ela se transformara por completo, cravando as unhas em sua própria mão Kikyou e suas irmãs ficaram com medo e saíram correndo porta a fora, Sango e Rin estavam com medo pois era uma das primeiras vezes que Kagome não tinha controle sobre seu lado sombrio, ela fez uma posição de ataque, mas quando deu dois passos tropeçou (**n/a:** uma vez Kagome sempre Kagome n.n"!) e voltou ao normal dizendo:

- Ta aí um novo jeito de voltar ao normal! – todos ficam com uma gota enorme na cabeça e ela se levanta rapidamente, mas logo os vampiros ficam sérios e as bruxas se jogam no sofá e eles param na frente delas de braços cruzados, Inuyasha pergunta:

- O que foi aquilo? E porque Kikyou chamou Kagome de vampira? – as três suspiram e a Rin começa a falar:

- Bom o fato é que a Káh-chan não é uma vampira, literalmente. – (**n/a:** como a Rin mente assim tão descaradamente? o.O") e Sango a corrige:

- Ela é uma meia-bruxa meia-vampira! Nossa mãe a teve com um vampiro em Volterra, ela era clandestina e teve que ir embora e quando voltou a Heaveland se apaixonou novamente pelo nosso pai, ele ficaram doentes e acabaram morrendo juntos, assim como o pai de Kagome. – eles perceberam que estavam tocando em um assunto delicado e Inuyasha perguntou:

- Mas, se você é vampira, porque não moram em Volterra? – Kouga concorda e fala:

- É, acho que Espelho ficaria contente com mais moradores! Não iria reclamar, se eles forem vocês podem ir também, até mesmo se não forem, cá entre nós. – elas riram com o comentário à parte, mas os três vampiros rosnaram e Sesshoumaru disse:

- Já dissemos que não vamos voltar e aposto que elas nem cogitam em ir para Volterra, não é? – e Rin retruca com ar desafiador:

- E por quê não, Sesshy-kun? – (**n/a:** bah! ela te cortou geral Sesshy-kun n.n) mas nisso alguém bate na porta.

**n/a:** Espero que tenha ficado bom e (isso mesmo!) grande! Também espero reviews, montes delas, hein? Fui e até o próximo cap!

Lina - Chan s2 n.n


	5. Rumo à Volterra

**n/a:** Oiee desculpem a demora*multidão de leitores enfurecidos prontos para atacar* O.O calmaa! Não vou mais pedir reviews viu, mas aí vai a resposta da única que recebi:

**Ayame Gawaine:** Oie Ayame, mais uma vez obrigada por me aguentar, e aí vai a resposta: 1) Sim eles eram uma povo mais avançado porque usavam magia para se adiantar, 2) Na verdade a dimensão em si não tinha nome, existiam apenas esses dois reinos naquele lugar, fico confuso quando falei, né? e 3)Ela é desastrada por natureza, não liga não, ela vai amadurecer um pouco durante a fic!

Fala:

- Blá blá blá... –

Feitiço:

- _Blá blá blá..._ –

Autora fracassada que não sabe fechar a boca:

(**n/a:** blá blá blá...)

Os personagens de Rumiko Takahashi e Stephenie Meyer não me pertencem, para a infelicidade das fans.

Bom gente aí vai a fic:

Aventuras em Heaveland

Lina(Carolina)

Com apoio de: ...

Capítulo 5

_ - É, acho que Espelho ficaria contente com mais moradores! Não iria reclamar, se eles forem vocês podem ir também, até mesmo se não forem, cá entre nós. – elas riram com o comentário à parte, mas os três vampiros rosnaram e Sesshoumaru disse:_

_- Já dissemos que não vamos voltar e aposto que elas nem cogitam em ir para Volterra, não é? – e Rin retruca com ar desafiador:_

_- E por quê não, Sesshy-kun? – (__**n/a:**__ bah! ela te cortou geral Sesshy-kun n.n) mas nisso alguém bate na porta._

Sango fez um sinal pra eles se aquietarem e foi até a porta abrindo-a, e ela deu de cara com uma bruxa ruiva, com duas marias chiquinhas e uma franja rebelde, olhos extremamente verdes e curvas incríveis, e um bruxo de cabelo também ruivo, franja, baixinho e olhos também verdes(**n/a:** igual ao Shippou do anime) , eles carregavam uma mala, mal entraram e as três bruxas pulam no pescoço dos dois e dizem:

- AYAME! SHIPPOU! Pela Deusa! Há quanto tempo! – eles retribuem o abraço e se soltam, e Ayame diz:

- Mesmo assim vocês não mudaram nada! – o Shippou se joga no sofá e pergunta apontando pros vampiros:

- Quem são eles primas? – a Kagome se joga no sofá do lado dele e os apresenta, os vampiros sorriem e o cumprimentam, mas o Shippou pula na cabeça do Inuyasha e começa a puxar suas orelhas, ele se irrita e fala:

- Larga, seu pirralho! – ele tentava a todo custo tirar Shippou da cabeça, mas não consegue, e Ayame pergunta:

-Do que vocês estavam falando quando chegamos? – Kagome, Rin e Sango se entreolham sorrindo e respondem juntas fazendo os três vampiros fecharem a cara e Kouga abrir um sorriso gigantesco:

- Vamos morar com eles! Vamos embora de Heaveland! – e Ayame sorri entendendo e pergunta:

- Podemos ir junto? – dessa vez Kouga responde:

- Seria uma honra! Andem, se arrumem, mas antes de qualquer coisa, e a Kaede? – elas dizem que não teria problema nenhum e vão se arrumar e Kouga continua:

- Realmente, talvez Espelho aceite elas no lugar de vocês! Elas são bem menos impulsivas! – eles bufaram e disseram juntos:

- Nós voltamos! Mas é só pra elas não aturarem aquele velho sozinhas! – logo Shippou e Ayame caem na risada com a tamanha teimosia deles, nisso Kagome, Rin e Sango saem do quarto com as malas prontas e Kouga diz:

- Já que estão todos prontos, vamos! Os teimosos resolveram, infelizmente, ir meninas! – elas sorriram e os meninos rosnaram, e Ayame diz:

- Então vamos! – eles saem da casa e vão rumo aos limites de Heaveland. Na metade do caminho os meninos as pegam nas costas afirmando que estavam lerdas, o Shippou teve que ir no colo de Kagome e ficou incomodando o Inuyasha durante todo o caminho, o que eles não perceberam foi que estavam sendo seguidos por um vulto preto, que disse atrás de algumas moitas:

- Elas só sabem se meter em confusão, e depois ainda sobra pra mim! – Enquanto isso eles já estavam em Volterra, já era tarde da noite, eles largaram elas no chão e Kagome largou o Shippou também, os 4 vampiros as levaram em silêncio para um casarão sombrio, de dois andares, de madeira escura ainda mais escurecida pela noite, o Shippou e as meninas se assustaram de início mas logo se recuperaram e a Rin perguntou:

- Tem certeza de que não traremos problemas a vocês? – e Kouga diz:

- Claro que não, já disse que vai ser uma honra ter 4 belas bruxas e um lindo mago ospedados em nossa casa, não tem problema algum! – eles as deixam sem graça e o Shippou reclama que não era lindo, e entram na casa encontrando um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, magro e baixinho que diz:

- Estão encrencados, mocinhos! – o Inuyasha revira os olhos e diz:

- Sabemos disso velhote! – e Mirok pergunta:

- Cadê os outros Espelho? – Toutousai encara a todos e diz suspirando:

- Creio que já estão vindo, Mirok, mas quem são elas? – pergunta já sorrindo amigavelmente e elas se apresentam também sorrindo e Shippou ia falar mas é interrompido, uma garota de mais ou menos 12 anos, cabelos brancos até os ombros, franja e olhos negros como a noite grita da escada:

- MANAA! O SESSHOUMARU CHEGOU! – nisso uma outa garota, essa já mais velha, aparece na escada, ela tinha os cabelos negros e longos presos em um coque, franja, olhos vermelhos e lindas curvas, ela grita:

- SESSHOUMARU! – ela corre e se atira no pescoço dele quase o derrubando, todos ficam surpresos, e ele diz friamente:

- Me larga Kagura. – a frieza foi tanta que ela se afastou, mas ela pergunta:

- Você não se esqueceu do nosso casamento, não é? – ele revira os olhos e diz:

- Eu já disse que não vou casar com você! Eu te odeio garota, será que não entende? – nisso leva um soco na cabeça da Rin que diz:

- Não seja tão grosso, Sesshy! – a Kagura a olha com desdém e diz friamente:

- Não se meta nisso bruxa! – e a Ayame diz revoltada:

- Ei garota, ela só queria te ajudar! – e Kagome completa:

- E pelo visto dessa ajuda você não merece! – a Kagura se vira e anda até a escada começando a subir e diz:

- Quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda? Vamos Kanna. – as duas sobem e a sala fica um momento em silêncio, até que Rin pergunta:

- É verdade essa história Sesshy? – ele a olha e responde calmo:

- É claro que não, pequena. – ela cora e Toutousai diz mudando de assunto:

- Vou mostrar seu quartos, venham! – ele começa a subir as escadas e todos o seguem, chegam a um quarto com uma beliche e uma cama, e Toutousai diz:

- Esse é o quarto das irmãs, entrem! E boa noite. – elas dizem boa noite a todos e entram fechando a porta, e no quarto ao lado Shippou e Ayame iam ficar pra dormir. No quarto das irmãs elas estavam prontas para ir dormir, mas o vulto negro que era um gato passou por elas e disse:

- Kaede está preocupada, sabiam? –

**n/a:** Eu sei, demorei, mas pra compensar esse ficou bem maior não?

Lina – Chan s2 n.n


End file.
